


French Braids and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A small cameo by oblivious Wynonna, Based on a prompt by the Wynonna Earp official twitter, F/F, I felt inspired, I suck at tagging, Kissing, Nicole trying to teach Waverly how to French braid, SO MUCH FLUFF, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt-<br/>~Here's a #WynonnaEarp fan fic or art prompt for a #Wayhaught shipper: Waverly learning to french braid Haught's hair.~ </p>
<p>Essentially a rushed mini-fic done while I had the motivation. Waverly wants to know how to replicate Nicole's braids. I fluffed very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braids and Kisses

"No, Wave, you should do this," Nicole smiled warmly as she corrected the positioning of her girlfriend's hands. She heard a small hum of concentration come from Waverly's mouth as the small brunette focused on her movements. She slowly crossed a strand of hair over another, before attempting to transfer it to the other hand in order to repeat the process with a different strand. However, she accidentally dropped the strand and let out a small huff of air, letting go of Nicole's hair. The redhead in question chuckled and spun around, looking at the soft pout on her girlfriend's lips. She smiled, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Waverly's mouth. 

Nicole looked at Waverly as the younger smiled slightly and returned the kiss gently. A slight blush covered Waverly's cheeks, both due to embarrassment at being able to braid Nicole's hair, and in adoration for her taller girlfriend. She beamed as she thought on how much she cared for the police officer. She thought back to the miscommunication before that first rendezvous in Nedley's office. She remembered saying to Nicole, "You're a lesbian, not a unicorn." That day was a mess, and she was relieved that it had been fixed, and she was now in this spot. 

Waverly found herself being pulled out of her thoughts by a soft voice speaking.  
"You know, you don't have to learn this all tonight." Waverly blinked owlishly at Nicole before shaking her head.  
"No, I can do this." She smiled before moving behind her girlfriend again. She quickly separated the soft hair in front of her and trying again. Occasionally, Nicole would help her to move her hands in order to get the pattern. Waverly grinned as she got the flow, and began to do it with less input from the police officer. After about 10 minutes of braiding Nicole's hair, she completed it, and quickly tied it up. She pressed a kiss to Nicole's hair to signal she was done, signalling the taller to spin around and look at Waverly. The brunette began to analyze the quality of the hair, before smiling brightly. She nodded and held up a mirror, which Nicole looked into. 

The police officer grinned at the French braid, and she leaned over to peck the younger girl on the lips. This led to Waverly giggling and kissing Nicole on the cheek. In turn, the brunette found herself being pulled into a hug. The pair exchanged kisses until Waverly felt her eyes shutting. A gentle kiss to the top of her head was the last thing she felt before she drifted off and fell asleep. Nicole smiled and lovingly ran her hand through Waverly's head, before she too fell asleep cuddled up to her girlfriend.

Later, Wynonna would come in to find the two cuddled up. She would mutter about what great friends the two were, and leave them to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come me up on Tumblr at HaughtPieceOfAss if you want to send me a prompt or something.


End file.
